The development of games is a constantly evolving process and successful games frequently are reflective of popular trends in the areas of sports, television shows, finance, political intrigue, and other such subjects. Recently, there has been an increase in interest and demand for strategic games which provide players with an opportunity to utilize the elements of both chance and individual skill to achieve a given end.
The element of chance is desirable as an equalizing effect and to keep the game from becoming boring when played repeatedly. The element of skill is desirable so that players are given the opportunity to exercise choice among certain variables in a game and thereby affect the end result.
It is to the type of game wherein opposing players exercise individual skill, within certain chance controlled limitations, to outwit each other strategically that the present invention is directed.